Can't break up
by AntisocialAnimeFreak
Summary: What happens when America tries breaking up with his boyfriend England? Can England face being abandoned by America for a second time? USUK oneshot.


It had been a few months since America and England started going out with each other. America was the first to confess his feelings; however, he quickly started to regret it.

"Maybe I shouldn't have confessed," America said to himself as he paced around his room. "I love him... but this relationship just isn't working out. Things were better the way they were before. He's all clingy now; it's weird." He glanced at the clock. 'I have to be there soon, but how can I face him when I'm having these thoughts?'

America sighed and left his house to go and visit England. 'The longer I put it off, the more painful it will be,' he told himself. 'Today, I will definitely break up with England, and then things will go back to how they were before this whole awkward relationship began.'

Upon arrival at England's home, America was welcomed with a huge hug from his boyfriend.

"Hey, England, you seem to be in a good mood today," America said as he accepted England's hug, believing it may be their last.

"Well, I'm happy to see you," England smiled with a slight blush appearing on his face.

Once inside the house, America took a seat on the sofa while England went to get tea and coffee from the kitchen. England had hoped that America would drink tea because he knew he was amazing at making tea and he worried that he wouldn't make the coffee satisfactory enough for his boyfriend.

"Thanks," America said as he took the mug of coffee from England. He nervously rubbed his thumb up and down the handle of the mug.

"America, are you okay? You look like there's something bothering you," England took a sip of his tea.

"It's nothing," America lied, 'Damn, why can't I just say it? I just have to say I'm dumping him, why is it so hard?'

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" England asked out of concern for his boyfriend.

America nodded nervously in agreement that he could tell England anything, yet it was so difficult for him.

"Maybe this will make you feel better," England put his cup of tea down and leant towards America, rested his hand on America's shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

America liked England's kisses, although they usually tasted like tea, but this time he pushed him away using the hand that wasn't holding the coffee mug.

England was shocked to be pushed away. "What's wrong, America?"

"I... I want us to break up," America finally got the words out.

"What? You're... breaking up with me?" England felt heartbroken; he thought their relationship was fine, he couldn't understand why America would want them to break up. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not anything you've done," America explained. "I like you, but I just don't think the relationship will work. Maybe things should just go back to how they were before. I made a mistake, I'm sorry."

"You... don't want to be with me?" England was devastated to hear that America regretted confessing to him. "You're just going to leave me... again?" Tears began to roll down the British nation's cheeks.

'Damn, I can't stand seeing him cry,' America turned his head to look away from England. "I'm sorry, England, I'm just sure our relationship wouldn't last, so it's better just to end it." America didn't want to be around a crying England for much longer. He placed his mug of coffee on the table, stood up, and then began walking towards the door.

"Please, don't leave me, America," England desperately pleaded, but America continued to walk. "Please, America, please, don't go, America. You can't go, I... I won't allow it."

The door shut behind America. He was gone. England was all alone once again.

On the other side of the door, America stood there for a moment, leaning on the door and gazing at the cloudy sky with a sad expression on his face, "I'm sorry, England, but I think we're better off this way," America spoke quietly knowing that England could not hear him. He didn't want to face England for a while; he felt really bad about making him cry, so he headed home. He knew England must be really hurt, but he believed he'd get over it soon.

England was frozen there on the sofa, unable to move due to the shock of being dumped so suddenly. "Why would he... leave me?" England asked out loud. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him when he said he loved me. He always leaves me, and now I'm all alone again."

"You're not alone," a comforting voice said.

England looked to his left and saw flying mint bunny floating in the air beside him.

"I'll always be here for you," the bunny said.

"Thank you, Mint," England said, but was unable to smile. "I'm sorry, but I just feel so empty without America."

Mint patted England on the shoulder to comfort him as he began to cry. "It'll be okay, England."

The weak patting didn't help at all. All England really wanted was to be held in America's strong arms.

* * *

Back in America, the nation began to worry about England. He couldn't stop worrying about how his now ex-boyfriend must be feeling. 'France might be able to help,' America told himself as he headed towards the phone. 'He's known England a lot longer than me after all.'

He dialled France's number and held the phone to his ear.

"Bonjour. Qui est-ce?" France answered the phone.

"France, hey, it's America," America replied, not understanding the French anyway.

"America? What do you want?" France had been in a foul mood with America for a few months, but hadn't said why, so he sounded really foul over the phone once he heard it was America.

"Don't be mean, dude, I need your help," America said, sounding slightly desperate. "It's about England."

"Angleterre? What's wrong? Trouble in paradise?" France teased.

"Well, actually, I broke up with him," America nervously stated.

This took France by surprise. "You did _what_?!" The French nation shouted down the phone.

America remained surprisingly calm, as he didn't understand why France was so worked up. "I broke up with him, and you've known him longer than me, so I was wondering how long do you think it'll take for him to get over me?"

"Never!" France responded in a louder voice. "He's madly in love with you. I'd not seen him as happy as he's been during these past few months since you were just a young nation."

"Seriously?" America didn't understand. He knew England loved him, but for France to say he's not been that happy in years came as a surprise.

"Really, you're such as idiot, America," France stated. "What do you think England's doing right now? I'd bet that he's crying his eyes out right now and will probably be crying for weeks to come if you don't sort this out."

"'Sort this out'? You mean, I should get back with him?" America asked.

"Being with you seems to be the only thing that truly makes England happy," France said with a sad tone to his voice, but what France said next had more of a mischievous tone. "Or maybe if you don't want to go, maybe I could, and see how happy I could make England. I always have liked him after all, but I left it too long and you got there first claiming his heart for yourself, so if you don't take responsibility, then I will."

"Whoa, are you saying you love England?" America felt a strange feeling inside of him; it was jealousy. He couldn't stand the thought of his England being comforted by anyone but him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," France said. "And if you really care about him, if you still do love him, then go to him right now."

America immediately hung up the phone and headed to England's home as fast as he could.

France sighed, "I guess I'll never get Angleterre to myself."

* * *

In England, it was already getting late. America walked up to England's front door. He tried the handle and found that it was unlocked. 'England is never this careless, maybe he really is badly shaken by the breakup.'

America entered the house. It was pitch black, but he could hear quiet sobs coming from somewhere in the room. Tapping the wall frantically in search for a light switch, he eventually found one and made it possible to see where England was. In the far corner of the room England sat crouching on the floor. Wrapped around him was America's star spangled banner being used as a blanket.

"England," America said softly. He could tell that England must be seriously in love with him and couldn't feel more terrible for breaking up with him. He knew he was wrong to think that everything would go back to how it was before.

England glanced at America and raised the flag to cover his face, hiding his blush of embarrassment. America walked over to England and crouched in front of him to comfort him. He wiped the tears from England's beautiful emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, England, I'm so sorry," America apologised, gazing into the eyes he loved so much. "I shouldn't have left you, I do still love you."

Bringing his hands to England face, America pressed his lips against the other nation's and kissed him softly. He held the kiss for longer than he usually would. A blush appeared on America's cheeks, and he saw that England was blushing up to his ears once he had released the kiss. America wriggled his way into the flag so that he could cuddle up next to the one he loves. Wrapping his arms around him, the British nation leant on America's chest and began to sob again.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," England cried while clinging to America's shirt.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," America said as he ran his fingers through England's hair. "I'm the biggest idiot in the world."

England eventually cried himself to sleep in America's arms. He looked so comfortable that America didn't want to move him despite the fact that they were on the floor and leaning against a wall. 'I should really get England into bed; sleeping on the floor is no good' America thought as he looked at England looking so relaxed and smiled. 'But maybe we can stay like for a bit longer.' Before he could get around to moving them to a bed, America soon fell asleep cuddled up to England on the floor.


End file.
